


The love he never gave

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Depression, Ikeda mentioned, M/M, Sad kinda, Self Harm, mention of suicide, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Asano gakushuu knows he was never what his father wanted he could never be that boy and it was slowly killing him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The love he never gave

Asano would never be perfect in his fathers eyes. No matter how much he tried it would never be enough. But he got good grades anyway studied worked himself everyday pushing to be number one. But he couldn’t do it anymore gakushuu knew he was never what his father wanted he could never be that boy and he was tired of trying to be. 

Today he sat in the bathroom just off the side of his bedroom trying to hold back tears from the pain in his heart and the ach from his wrists and thighs. he didn’t feel like going to school and he certainly didn’t feel like moving from his curled up position against the door. But he knew not going would make him even more of a disappointment then he already was. So slowly he pulls him self into a standing position and gets ready for a day of more torture.It was silent walking into the dining room his father already there with coffee gakushuus food was also layed out in his usual spot.  
His father stares for a moment then speaks 

“you lost to E class again maybe you should try harder next time”

anger boils in gakushuu why wasn’t anything he did ever enough he wanted to scream an yell at the man but the image of the foreign students bloodied and bruised flashes through his head he shivers.

“All be sure to keep that in mind”

But the next day comes and He doesn’t care anymore he’s everything his father never wanted the opposite of Ikeda his fathers old student and the person his father would always love more then him. The boy he could never match up to. so he decided he’s no longer needed in this world looking down at the rushing rapids below the bridge the same bride Ikeda jumped off how ironic really.Then he thinks who would miss him anyway certainly not his father to him he’s just another failed student. 

Gakushuu takes a deep breath and jumps. 

Icy cold water filling his lungs and the burning need for air is all he can register he’s scared but he wants this. he’ll finally be free he wonders briefly if this is how Ikeda felt but quickly washes the thought away why does he care anyway He closes his eyes finally at peace. 

When Gakushuu wakes up he’s blinded by white lights but that can’t be right he died right he drowned in that river but if that’s true why can he feel pain coarse through his body he turns his head to the left as fast as he’s able to manage when he hears the door open. The first thing Gakushuu notices is messy red hair then he notices the frightened look on Akabanes face. But why would he be here. the door opens again and in steps a nurse she looks surprised that he’s awake she goes to speak but is interrupted by Akabane.

“You idiot what where you thinking. when I saw you jump I was so worried I wouldn’t make it to you in time” Akabane runs a hand through his hair effectively messing it up more

So what if Asano was an asshole sometimes that doesn’t mean the kid deserves to die seeing Gakushuu jump off that Bridge had to be the most terrifying thing karma had ever seen.

The door burst open for a third time and Gakushuu scowls. in walks Gakuhou Asano he looks terrible disheveled hair messy clothes nothing like the clean suit and perfect hair Gakushuu is used to.

The nurse deciding it’s not her place quickly leaves.

Suddenly Akabane is yelling at Gakuhou. But Gakushuu is to caught up in his own thoughts to really understand what he’s saying.

Gakushuu thinks Why was he here why would he care it’s not like he ever did before why did he look so worried it couldn’t be because of Gakushuu right? Probably only showed up because of his reputation and how it would effect how he looked to the public eye. Gakushuu is abruptly knocked out of his thoughts when Asano senior approaches the bed Gakushuu is sitting in. 

“I’m so sorry He whispered I put so much on you I was trying to make you stronger. I know I’m a terrible father I promise I’ll do my best to be better if you can find it in yourself to forgive me” Akabane doesn’t look happy about the quick makeup thinking Gakuhou deserves more anger from Gakushuu. and he’s right Gakushuu hasn’t fully forgiven his father doesn’t think he ever will be able to fully but is willing to try. Not long after 

A few months later and things are a lot better it’s still a little awkward between him and his dad his father showing more affection still kinda freaks Gakushuu out. but it’s better then they have been in a long time Gakushuu and Akabane have also become close friends after everything that happened. But Gakushuu is happy and that’s all that really matters right now 

(and maybe Gakushuu and Akabane will be more in the future ;) but who knows)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing I hope it’s okay and kinda makes sense :)
> 
> I have to post this quickly before I pussy out.


End file.
